


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 3: So Your Advice Is To Get New Friends?

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [4]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?





	1. Clip 1: How Hard Can It Be?

MONDAY, OCTOBER 14TH, 2:04PM

EXT. DC BUS STOP

A bus pulls up to a bus station. When it pulls away, WILLA, JASPER, KAI, and MATT can be seen standing on the sidewalk. The group inaudibly bids each other farewell, JASPER hugging MATT and then KAI, and then go their separate ways - JASPER and WILLA going left, and KAI and MATT going right.

EXT. DC STREET

The camera follows WILLA and JASPER as they walk down the street, fallen leaves crunching under their feet. JASPER looks over at WILLA, but she doesn't meet his eyes, looking straight ahead.

JASPER

Willa, I'm really -

WILLA

Sorry. Yeah, I know. You've said it a thousand times already.

JASPER

And I'll say it a thousand more times if that's what it takes for you to forgive me.

WILLA shakes her head, beginning to smile slightly.

WILLA

Jaz, really. It's fine. You're forgiven.

JASPER

But it's not fine! You were completely right, I was being a jerk. This weekend was important to you, and I just blew you off. It wasn't right.

WILLA

You wanted to spend time with your friends. I get it. That's what's important to you.

JASPER

But _you're_ important to me.

WILLA

You can do both.

The two continue to walk in silence, moving closer together now.

JASPER

It used to be important to you too, you know?

WILLA

What did?

JASPER

Spending time with your friends.

Suddenly withdrawn, WILLA steps away from him. The two stop walking at a street corner.

JASPER

Can't you just...

WILLA

What, get some friends?

JASPER

Wills, that isn't what I meant.

WILLA

Yeah, it kind of was.

JASPER sighs. He takes WILLA'S hands, and she lets him reluctantly.

JASPER

Wills, you're the coolest person I know. You're smart, kind, funny, pretty. I just...I don't get it. Anyone who gets to be your friend is so lucky. I don't know why people aren't lined up around the block at the opportunity.

WILLA laughs, shaking her head.

WILLA

So your advice is to get new friends?

JASPER

You're you. How hard can it be?

WILLA stares at him for a moment, her smile growing, and then hugs him.

JASPER

Did I do it right?

WILLA

You were pretty damn close.

JASPER

Lit.

Close-up on WILLA'S open eyes above JASPER'S shoulder, then fade out.


	2. Clip 2: Fire

MONDAY, OCTOBER 14TH, 9:04PM

INT. WILLA'S ROOM

WILLA is curled up in bed scrolling through her phone, which she is holding above her head. Her laptop is open on her nightstand, and 1950 by King Princess plays from the Spotify desktop app.

A notification appears on the screen - HOLLY has liked one of her posts on Instagram. WILLA smiles, opening up Instagram and going to HOLLY'S profile.

WILLA scrolls down the profile, looking at the various pictures, including photos of unfamiliar locations clearly not in DC, posts about feminism, and a lot of selfies.

WILLA steels herself, hesitating for a moment, and then clicks on the comment bar. She types out the poop emoji and then clicks send before realizing what she has done.

WILLA

(whispered)

Shit!

She quickly goes back and types another comment: "sorry, i meant (fire emoji). not (poop emoji)" and clicks send.

Just a few seconds later, another notification appears - HOLLY has liked both comments. WILLA groans, dropping her phone onto her face.


	3. Clip 3: What's Your Excuse?

CLIP THREE: "WHAT'S YOUR EXCUSE?"

TUESDAY, OCTOBER 15TH, 11:11AM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, ALGEBRA CLASSROOM

WILLA enters her algebra classroom as the song continues, earbuds in her ears. She sits down at a desk towards the back of the classroom. She sees HOLLY sitting at a desk nearby and smiles.

The music fades out as MATT sits down next to WILLA. She removes her earbuds, glancing over at him.

MATT

Anyone sitting here?

WILLA

Um, actually I just saw my friend over there, so...

She scoots away from him, picking up her bag off of the floor and walking over to HOLLY.

WILLA

Hey, do you mind if I sit here?

HOLLY smiles at her and moves her bag off of the chair next to her.

HOLLY

No, it's completely fine.

WILLA sits down, smiling back at HOLLY.

HOLLY

Um, thanks again for the turd.

WILLA groans, putting her head in her hands.

WILLA

Fuck, I am so sorry about that. I meant to send something else, but...

HOLLY

No, I completely get it. You have no idea how many times I've sent, like, chickens to my brother instead of thumbs ups.

WILLA laughs as the bell rings.

TEACHER

Good morning, everyone! Can everyone please get out the homework?

WILLA looks panicked.

WILLA

(whispered, to HOLLY)

Fuck, that was due today?

HOLLY nods. WILLA scrambles to get her notebook out of her bag, opening up her textbook and frantically writing down questions.

TEACHER

Willa, can you please tell us the answer to number thirty-six?

WILLA looks up, startled.

WILLA

Um...

HOLLY writes something down on her paper and discreetly slides it over to WILLA. WILLA looks down at it.

WILLA

D?

TEACHER

Good job.

The TEACHER continues to speak, but the sound is muffled. The girls whisper to avoid being heard.

WILLA

Thanks.

HOLLY

No problem. I learned this stuff last year in Austin, anyway. The credits didn't transfer, so I've got to retake it.

WILLA

You're from Austin?

HOLLY nods.

HOLLY

Yeah, I moved here this summer. It's why I don't really know anyone.

She glances over at WILLA, hesitating.

HOLLY

So what's your excuse?

WILLA wordlessly points at her own face. The girls begin to laugh.

TEACHER

Girls? Do you want to explain what's so funny about function families?

The moment that WILLA and HOLLY make eye contact, they begin laughing harder.


	4. Clip 4: Come Sail Away

THURSDAY, OCTOBER 17TH, 4:57PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

A mediocre jazz cover of Come Sail Away by Styx plays over shots of Buchanan High's empty parking lots and hallways. The music cuts off abruptly when we see WILLA standing in front of a vending machine. A teacher can be heard saying something incomprehensible, and then the song starts up again.

She presses a few buttons and a bag of Chips Ahoy! drops down. She steps back from the vending machine, looking over her shoulder towards the end of the hallway. HOLLY is leaning against the lockers, looking at her phone.

WILLA

Hey!

HOLLY looks up, breaking into a smile at the sight of WILLA.

HOLLY

Hi!

She walks down the hallway to meet WILLA.

HOLLY

What are you doing here so late?

WILLA

My boyfriend has jazz band rehearsal, we planned on hanging out afterwards. You?

HOLLY

I had to talk to my counselor about something. I'm still trying to work out a way to get my credits to transfer over, but...

She shrugs.

WILLA

Damn. That sucks.

HOLLY

Yeah. It's not like it hasn't happened before, though. I move around a lot.

She looks over at the vending machine, reaching into her pocket, but finding nothing. WILLA holds out her bag of Chips Ahoy!

WILLA

Do you want some?

HOLLY

Oh. No, I'm fine.

WILLA

Really. I don't mind.

HOLLY gives in, taking a cookie from the bag.

HOLLY

Thanks.

WILLA

No problem.

CUT TO:

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

WILLA and HOLLY are sitting on the curb in front of the school, talking and laughing.

WILLA

\- so there was this weird squeaking sound coming from the tuba, right? And when he tried to play it it sounded muffled, but when he opened the spit valve nothing came out. So he turned the instrument around, and -

HOLLY

Oh my god, no. Don't say it.

WILLA

Why? Don't you want to hear more about the rat in the tuba?

HOLLY

No, I don't! How did it even -

SAFIYYA (O.S.)

Oh, hi!

The two girls turn around to see SAFIYYA with her camera around her neck, clearly having just exited the school.

WILLA

Hey! What are you still doing here?

SAFIYYA holds up her camera.

SAFIYYA

Yearbook stuff.

(to HOLLY)

Um, I don't think we've met.

HOLLY

Oh. I'm Holly.

SAFIYYA

Safiyya.

(to both girls)

It's kind of a good thing that I saw you guys, actually. I was planning on starting a study group, do you want to join?

WILLA

A study group?

SAFIYYA

Yeah. I mean, it's our first year taking AP classes, and there was the PSAT yesterday...I just think it'd be a good idea to have some people to bounce ideas off of. To help each other, you know?

HOLLY

That's a really good idea.

SAFIYYA fake curtsies.

SAFIYYA

Thank you.

WILLA

Who else do you have?

SAFIYYA

Well, me, obviously. Hopefully you two. Um, a girl from my French class, and she told me that she'd bring a friend.

WILLA nods.

WILLA

That sounds cool. I'll be there. I definitely need the help.

HOLLY

Same. I mean, I'll be there and Willa needs the help.

WILLA rolls her eyes playfully. She then becomes distant, looking over SAFIYYA'S shoulder. The camera pans to the school, showing JASPER, KAI, CALLUM, and AUGUST coming outside.

WILLA

Um, I have to go. My boyfriend's rehearsal is done.

SAFIYYA

Okay! Um, can we meet up in the library after school on Friday?

WILLA

Of course, see you then?

She doesn't wait for a response, getting up and heading over to JASPER and the boys.

WILLA

Hey, how was rehearsal?

JASPER

(shrugs)

It was rehearsal.

He and WILLA kiss.

CALLUM

Really? Y'all are like twelve, this is child pornography.

AUGUST

Right in front of my salad?

KAI

That's the oldest fucking meme, bro -

JASPER rolls his eyes, separating from WILLA.

JASPER

Let's get away from these idiots.

WILLA nods, grabbing his hand. The two begin to walk towards the parking lot, in the opposite direction of SAFIYYA and HOLLY. WILLA looks over her shoulder at them, JASPER not noticing.


	5. Clip 5: Strengths and Weaknesses

FRIDAY, OCTOBER 18TH, 3:04PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL, LIBRARY

WILLA enters the library alone. She spots SAFIYYA and HOLLY sitting at a table by a window that looks out over the parking lot and waves, walking over.

WILLA

Hey.

HOLLY

Hey!

HOLLY scoots her chair over, making room for WILLA to slide in beside her.

HOLLY

We were just talking about the PSAT.

WILLA

The memes, or the content?

SAFIYYA

I mean, I've seen memes about how the non-calculator section made no fucking sense, so...

She pulls out her phone, sliding it across to the other girls. They laugh.

SAFIYYA looks up suddenly.

SAFIYYA

Oh, hey.

THEO (THEODORA) sits down next to WILLA. Her hair is now dyed blue. KEIRA hangs back, shy.

THEO

Bonjour!

(to WILLA)

Hey, you're the girl from the bathroom.

WILLA

Um, yeah, that's me. Your hair looks cool.

THEO

Thanks!

KEIRA

She only changes it every month.

KEIRA takes a seat.

KEIRA

Sorry about the other day, I was really out of it. I'm Keira.

WILLA

Willa.

HOLLY

I'm Holly.

SAFIYYA

And I'm Safiyya.

Everyone looks at THEO. She waves.

THEO

Hi everyone. I'm Theo, but I think most of you knew that.

There's an awkward silence. The girls don't really know how to talk to each other.

HOLLY

So. What should we work on?

SAFIYYA

We were talking about the PSAT before you two got here. So what did you think of it? Strengths and weaknesses?

It takes KEIRA a moment to respond, looking at SAFIYYA strangely.

KEIRA

Um, I thought it was fine. I think I scored okay this year - I'll do better next year, of course, since it matters more then - but...

She trails off suddenly, staring out the window. THEO rolls her eyes.

THEO

Here we go.

HOLLY

What is it?

THEO

I'll show you.

She gets up, KEIRA, HOLLY, and WILLA following her. SAFIYYA turns around in her chair. THEO points into the parking lot.

THEO

That's him.

Bushes are blocking some of the view from the window, but movement can be seen between the branches. As five boys emerge from behind them, the camera shifts into slo-mo and Sucker by The Jonas Brothers begins to play.

Shots of the five boys - MATT CHANCE, BLAISE MOREAU, ELI BAY, THEO RIVERA, and JUDE - are intercut with shots of the girls, all looking interested except for HOLLY. The boys are exactly what you'd expect from popular kids at an American high school - attractive and cool. MATT, BLAISE, ELI, and THEO talk and laugh with each other, but JUDE, walking in the lead, looks casually distant from it all.

HOLLY

I don't get it.

KEIRA

What do you mean, you don't get it? Jude is the hottest guy in the school.

HOLLY

He's a fucking cliche is what he is.

THEO points at her.

THEO

Exactly. She _does_ get it.

In the parking lot, THEO RIVERA glances at the window. He salutes towards it. The other girls turn towards WILLA.

KEIRA

Do you know him?

HOLLY

Actually, I think -

WILLA

A little, yeah.

KEIRA

Because that's Jude's best friend. If you can get us in with him -

SAFIYYA

Okay, first of all - Theo Rivera is a total man-whore. You can do better. Also, I thought we were meeting here to talk about school, not boys. 

THEO

Can't we do both?

SAFIYYA sighs as the other girls find their way back to their seats.

SAFIYYA

Look. We can talk about guys all we want, but it won't get us any further in life.

KEIRA

It kind of will.

SAFIYYA

Explain how.

KEIRA leans forwards against the table, her hands folded in front of her. She looks altogether overly serious for such a topic.

KEIRA

Look. Right now, no one cares about your grades. Do you think that those boys there have 4.0 GPAs? Do you think that Nia and Brooklyn and the other field hockey girls are spending their time trying to get a perfect 1600 on the SAT? No, because that’s not what’s important to them. If you want to be cool, you have to actually know people, not spend time hiding away on the library.

SAFIYYA

Who says that I want to be cool?

KEIRA deflates slightly.

KEIRA

Well, who wouldn’t?

SAFIYYA

I don’t care about that stuff. In about two years, it won’t matter that we’re the biggest losers in the school. What will matter is our GPA and standardized test scores. All we are to colleges is numbers. As much as it sucks, that’s our identity. Not who we actually are.

THEO

Wait. How are we the biggest losers in the school?

SAFIYYA laughs.

SAFIYYA

Isn’t it obvious? You -

(she points at THEO)

are a complete nobody, you -

(she points at KEIRA)

got driven off of the field hockey team - among other things -

(she points at HOLLY)

you’re the new girl, of course, and Willa has no friends at all.

KEIRA

What about you?

SAFIYYA shrugs.

SAFIYYA

That kind of goes without saying, doesn't it? I'm a black bisexual Muslim girl living in the capital of Trump's America. I'm the biggest loser of them all.

THEO nods, staring at SAFIYYA.

THEO

You talk really maturely.

SAFIYYA

Thank you.

She takes out her phone, opening up a website and placing it face-up on the table.

SAFIYYA

So if we're done talking about that, I found some study guides online that I thought we could look over.

KEIRA huffs, but looks at the phone, as do the other girls. WILLA'S eyes wander back to the window as Come Sail Away by Styx begins to play. THEO and the boys are still standing in the parking lot talking to each other. THEO looks over at the window, waving at WILLA again.

WILLA turns away, staring at the table and letting her hair fall over her face, hiding her from view.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES


End file.
